


Chaotic Artists and Stolen Wallets

by DarbyDoo22



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Shy Wylan Van Eck, artist kuwei yul-bo, model Jesper fahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Wylan’s father drags him to yet another public event. This time he meets a nice artist named Kuwei, who introduces Wylan to his hot friend Jesper.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Kuwei Yul-Bo, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Chaotic Artists and Stolen Wallets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing from discountscoobyart on Instagram. Give her a follow for some awesome Six of Crows art!

Wylan looked himself over in the mirror one last time. His suit had been ironed recently enough to be creased in all the right places, and the single button was done up over his dress shirt. 

He sighed and tightened his tie ever so slightly. It was tight, almost to the point of choking him. It was a pretty good metaphor for how suffocated he felt, attending these ridiculous events with his father. 

Tonight they were going to an art gallery opening, which wasn’t as bad as the usual functions that his father dragged him to. But Wylan still found it ridiculous and slightly rude that his father did business at all of the events they attended. They were supposed to be going to look at art, not make a profit. 

A knock on his bedroom door interrupted Wylan’s train of thoughts. 

“You better be dressed, we’re leaving in ten minutes” his father said. 

Wylan took a deep breath to calm himself before opening the door. His father looked him up and down and sighed. 

“I suppose that will have to do” his father said. Wylan did his best not to role his eyes, even after his father had turned around to make his way downstairs. 

The walk to the car was silent, as was the ride to the gallery. Wylan knew better than to interrupt his father when he was going over his business notes, so he spent his time quietly listening to the music their driver had put on. 

When they arrived at the gallery, the driver got out and opened the car door for Wylan’s father. 

“You see that boy? Some people know what respect is” his father said. What Wylan did see was the driver frown at his father’s words. His face returned to neutrality when Wylan’s father turned to face him, handing him a five dollar bill for his work. 

“Thank you....Matt” his father said as he read the driver’s name tag. That in itself was a feet, given the driver towered over both of them. His blond hair was cut almost military short, and he looked built enough to be military. He was handsome, in a very masculine way, but not really Wylan’s type. 

“I’m not sure what happened to Casey, but I’m sure you’ve been given instructions for our pickup?” His father asked, shaking Wylan from his thoughts. 

The driver, Matt, nodded and mumbled a ‘yes sir’. His father dismissed him and led Wylan to the entrance of the gallery. 

Once inside, Wylan’s father immediately left him to his own devices with nothing more than a warning to ‘behave or else’. Wylan waited until his father was out of hearing range to let out a sigh of relief, before he began to actually look at the art. 

The art was beautiful. It was a mix of sculptures, paintings, even some pictures that Wylan loved. 

Of the paintings, many were depictions of animals. Crows seemed to be a recurring subject. They were beautiful, artfully created pieces. 

But his favourite so far was a painting of a model. Wylan knew he was a model because along with the painting, there were several photographs of the man. Boy? He hardly looked older than Wylan at 18. 

He had to be 18, Wylan reasoned with himself. The model was completely naked in the painting. His modesty was only preserved by the white sheet strategically covering him, which contrasted beautifully with his dark skin. 

“What do you think?” A voice next to him asked. The man’s voice had a heavy Shu accent, but when Wylan looked over, he saw that he was more of a boy than a man. Gods, why were there so many people around his age all of a sudden? Wylan wondered. 

“He’s beautiful. I-I mean it’s beautiful. Th-the painting” he stuttered. The Shu boy laughed at him. 

“Thanks. Jess can’t really sit still for too long so I had to take a picture and go from that. He is beautiful thought, isn’t he?” the boy asked. Wylan had to stop himself from physically flinching at the words. He couldn’t, however, stop the blush that spread across his face. 

Wylan had commented on how attractive a model was, a male model no less. That was something his father was still trying to keep from the public. But to make matters worse, he’d said it to the artist, about his model. His friend? Boyfriend? 

The two had to know each other fairly well if he was using a nickname for the model. 

“S-sorry. I didn’t realize he was your....” Wylan trailed off, not sure what to say. 

“My friend?” The artist finished for him with a laugh. Wylan forced himself to laugh along too, still uncomfortable with the situation he’d managed to get himself into. 

“I’m Wylan, by the way” he said, trying not to sound too awkward in his attempt to change the subject. 

“I’m Kuwei” he answered with a smile, seemingly unbothered by the sudden change in the conversation. 

After that, Wylan followed Kuwei around the gallery. He listened with keen interest as Kuwei explained the inspiration for each of the works of art. Every now and then Wylan would look back to a picture or painting of Jess, and tried to ignore the smirk from Kuwei when he caught Wylan looking. 

“I could introduce you, you know” Kuwei offered as they passed by a statue of a crow fighting a lion. Wylan shook his head. That was the last thing he needed right now. 

“Oh come on, I’m sure he’ll think you’re cute! You have one of those adorable faces that make you look innocent no matter what” Kuwei said. 

“And you look pretty good in a suit” he added. Before Wylan could say anything, he was being dragged over to a group of four people. 

One one them was clearly Jess, the model that seemed to appear the most frequently in Kuwei’s art. Despite Kuwei’s amazing talent, nothing would ever come close to how beautiful Jess was in person. 

He was wearing a light, almost baby blue suit with a tie to match, laughing loudly at something one of the other’s had said. 

It was one of Kuwei’s other models. Nina, if Wylan remembered correctly. She looked stunning in the short, tightly fitted red dress she was wearing. Wylan could see one of her hands resting on Jess’ arm as she continued to talk animatedly about something. 

The other two, who Kuwei introduced as Kaz and Inej, were wearing almost matching plain black suits. 

“It’s nice to meet you” Wylan mumbled nervously. Nina and Jess, whose full name was apparently Jesper, were smiling kindly at him. 

“So, any piece in particular catch your eye?” Nina asked. She was just being polite, but it made Wylan blush. 

“A-a few pieces. Kuwei is a really amazing artist” he answered, earning a chuckle from Kuwei. 

“He seemed very interested in the painting of Jesper” Kuwei said, making Wylan blush even deeper. Before he could apologize, Jesper smiled. 

“Well, you have excellent taste” Jesper said. That earned him a laugh from Nina and Kuwei. Inej shook her head, and Kaz only rolled his eyes. 

“If you’re not too busy this week, maybe we could get some coffee? Or I could recreate the inspiration for that painting for you” Jesper offered with a wink. 

Nina made a fake gagging noise before declaring that they would leave the two of them alone. She shooed the others away before turning to Wylan. She looked serious for the first time that night, and it was terrifying. 

“You are adorable, but if you break his heart, I will break your face, understood?” She said. Wylan gulped, but nodded. 

Once Nina was gone, Wylan saw Jesper roll his eyes. 

“She won’t actually hurt you. She’s just a bit overprotective because she knows how bad I can be at.... well, pretty much anything, but especially relationships” Jesper admitted. He was still smiling but Wylan could tell he was nervous too. 

“It’s good that you have friends looking out for you” Wylan told him. Jesper’s smile grew impossibly wider as he nodded. 

“I was mostly kidding about the painting thing, but would you like to get coffee with me this week?” Jesper asked. 

Wylan agreed before he could think to stop himself. He wanted to go out with Jesper, couldn’t believe Jesper wanted to go out with him too. But his father would be furious if word got around that he’d gone on a date. Especially a date with another man.

“Wylan” he cringed at the sound of his father’s voice from behind him. 

“We are leaving. But first, I’m calling the police to report my wallet being stolen, and all of the business documents that were in my pocket as well” his father informed him. 

Wylan tried not to smile as he said goodbye to Jesper and followed his father out of the gallery. His father, who was always so careful with his possessions, especially related to the business. 

“Gods, why isn’t that driver Matt picking up?” His father cursed at the phone he was holding. It hit Wylan suddenly why he wasn’t. 

The driver, that had seen his father going over the documents. That his father had pulled his wallet out to give a tip to. The realization made Wylan smile. 

Wylan took one last look inside the art gallery, hoping to see Jesper. Instead, he saw Nina with someone that looked suspiciously like the man that had posed as their driver. 

As if she felt the weight of his stare, she turned towards him and winked. She patter the place on her thigh where her pocket would be is she were wearing a suit, and Wylan couldn’t help but pat down his own pocket in response. 

Unlike his father, Wylan’s wallet was still there. Wylan had to stop himself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
